Highschool Transfers
by Lokesheshio Hunatara
Summary: Kagome Higurashi's last year in Jr. High seemes like its just going to be another year untill she runs in to two long silver haired boys with golden eyes will her saphire eyes stand a chance? And on top of that her best friend has 'volentered' her unwante
1. First Meeting

**AN: This is a Disclaimer to Inu yasha and the charecters **

**CH. 1 FIRST MEETING**

"Hey kagome if you dont hurry up your friends are gonna leave without you!"

Kagome twirled around the mirror one last time to look at her self in the mirror in her senior out fit.

"Alright Sota im coming!" she grumbled as she picked up her backpack and bounced down the stairs.

"Your so slow!" her older brother Sota complained looking up from his cereal as she entered the room.

"And you arent?" she shot back he stuck his tounge out she stuck her chin out and made a face.

"Sota dont tease your sister its her first day of her last year of junior high. Oh my little girls growing up so fast!" Mr.Higurashi looked like he was remembering things that Kagome didnt want to be reminded of. Kagome went over to grab a orange juice from the fridge.

"So Kagome have you figured out were you want to go to high school at?" her brother asked her as she took a big gulp out of her orange juice.

"Enywere were you arent!" with that she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand kissed her father and ran out the door.

"Have a good day!" her father yelled after her.

"That girl is such a pain why couldnt I have had an older sister? Or you now a carring one? Enything would haven been better then an ugly sister who doesnt notece the world around her!" at that moment Sota felt a big stick hit his head "OW!" he turned around rubbing his head "What was that for grandpa?"

"Your sister may be cluless at times but she does more work around here then you! And besides she'll listen when your old grandpa starts talking about the past!"

Sota groned hiting his head he rolled his eyes tored the ceiling.

"I better be going to dad," he said getting up "befor this senial old man kills me, see you dad!" he yelled as he ran out the door his grandfather giving him a dirty look.

"Why couldnt you have a son who was acctualy usful and didnt teas your pore dear father?"

Mr.Higurashi just smiled.

"Sorry im late guys!" Kagome said as she came to a slowing stop from a run panting. "I woke up late!"

Sango rolled her eyes and looked at her.

"Or you were just looking at yourself in your new uniform in the mirror." Sango smiled Kagome frowned.

"So what if i was?"

Miroku laughed as he wraped his arm around Sango.

"Thats is just like you Higurashi."

Kagome sighed.

"Well I couldnt help it, I meen we are the top dogs of the school this year we might as well look like it right?" she stood straight up flinging her hair over her sholder "So eny way were's Shippo and Rin?"

"Shippo called Miroku this morning saying he was running late and would meet us at school and Rin is still in Hawaii with her folks remember?"

"Oh right! she wont be back till the 5th right?"

"Ya. Now if youll parden me interupting you lovely young lady's but we should be heding to school, Now!"

Sango lookes at him.

"Since when do you care if were late?"

"Hmmm, I belive ever since I meet a sertain tutor girl who made me love school!"

Sango giggled and snuggled in to his chest.

"Alright lets go!" Kagome walked along side the two love birds she looked at them they were talking happily about what they were planing for this year she began to wonder off in her own mined.

'I wonder whats instore for me this year. Will i still be able to make the swimming team? And the archery team and kendo team? Oh well if i dont it isnt the end of the world. I wonder if Miroku and Sango will survive another year together? There the perfect couple. sigh I wish i had a boyfriend.' All of a sudden Sango's voice pulled Kagome out of her world.

"Kagome Watch Out!" Kagome looked up just in time to see a stream of silver.

"Ow!" kagome fell to the ground a little suprised, she couldnt see who was on top of her because of the silver haired mess "Oh my goodness im so sorry!" she said (even though the silvered haired person seemed to be on top of her).

"Oh no its my fault please forgive me." The figure moved his hand to reveal a kined man's face looking down at her under the silver hair and a pair of golden eyes burning in to her saffire eyes that always seem to capture everyone's gaze,she hated it. She looked away immediatly she felt the man's eyes still looking at her.

He realized he was still on top of her and got up quickly offering his hand but Kagome had already gotten herself up and was brushing her skirt of. 'Why does everyone always end up staring in to my eyes it bugs me so much!'

"Are you alright?" his deep but kined voice broke threw her train of thought.

"Im fine and you?"

Sango ran over to her.

"Are you sure your okay Kagome?" she put her arm aaround Kagomes sholder and looked down at her hand "Your bleeding!"

Kagome looked down at her hand.

"It would seem so!"

Miroku came over he was shuffling threw his bag and muttering "Were are they, were are they? I now I have some in here somwere! Aha!" he pulled out some bandages from his bag just as the silver haired man walked over to Kagome wrapping the bandage he himself had semed to have gotton from his own school bag.

"There you go!" he smiled at her a kined and soft smile.

"Thank you!" she looked down at his uniform and bag. "Oh do you go to Osaka high school?"

He smiled.

"Yes im on my way there now i just transfered from Taiwan!"

"Wow!" Sango said "I never new Osaka had a transfer program."

His smile turned to a grin.

"Ya most school 's do. Me and my family just moved here permenetly!"

"Cool!" Miroku commented "Im Miroku Ive lived here my whole life and am not plannin on movin, well unless my future wife wants to." he said looking back at Sango "And this is my girlfriend Sango!" he offered his hand to the silver haired man who shook it and smiled.

"I see its a pleasure to meet you! My name is..." another Silver haired boy came running up the road.

"Aha! So this is were you went wandering off to!" he looked at the others "Who are they?"

"Oh." the first silver haired man pointed to Miroku "This is Miroku and his girlfriend Sango and this is..." he paused serching for her name.

"Oh im sorry I guess Miroku fogto to intrudeuce me."

She shot Miroku a look he just shrugged his sholders,

"Im Kagome Higurashi."

The first man smiled at her "My name is Sesshomaru and this is my younger brother Inu-yasha!"

Kagome bowed.

"Its a pleasure to meet you both, but im afraid we must be heding to school!" she looked at Miroku and Sango.

"Thats right!"

"At least we left early!" Sango replied now gratefull that theyed all meet at 6 am insted of 7 am.

"Oh may we walk with you?" Sesshomaru asked Miroku replied before Kagome or Sango could say enything "Sure why not? Osakas right next to Osumaki jr. high."

"Hey thats were im going!" Inu-yasha said excited to already have meet people from his new school "So Osakas right next to Osumaki? Are they aloud to have lunch togethre?"

Sango replied this time.

"Ya but why?"

Inu-yasha grined and moved closer to his brother.

"Because me and my brother are absolutely madly in love with one another!"

All of them stoped and stared. Miroku and Sango's mouth's fell open and Miroku's grip on Sango's sholder tightened. Kagome just finished brushing her self off and gave them a look.

Sesshomaru blushing embaressed shuved his brother off of him.

"That's not true!" He said still completely embaressed.

"Ya I was only joking. The real reason is we've moved around a lot so me and my brother usually eat lunch together, and are usually in the same school, because we dont like making to many friends incase we move again."

"Oh im sorry!" Sango said wondering what it would be like bouncing all around Japan and China with her little sister as her only company 'I'd die!' she thought to herself.

"Its not really a big deal. Were used to it, besides dad said we arent moving this time!"

They finally reached the school to Kagome it seemed like an iternaty since she left her house.

"Okay here we are," Miroku announced "Osumaki jr. high!"

"So Osakas that gray building over there right?" Sesshomaru pointed a few yards away from were they stood.

"Ya thats it."

Sesshomaru started walking that way and stoped to turn around.

"Thanks, Ill see you guys around!" he disappered in to the school.

"Now that he's gone I was wondering after school or later in the week could you guys give us a tour of the town?"

Sango smiled "Sure it would be fun!"

"Awsome!" Inu-yasha replied.

"Whats your first class?"

"Umm.. let me cheek!" Inu-yasha went rumeging threw his bag and pulled out a piece of paper "lets see now which class is first!" Miroku and Sango looked over his sholder as Kagome opened her locker "Math with Mr.Hundures!"

"Thats Kagomes first period she could take you there!" Sango looked at her friend.

"Sure why not?"

"Cool!" MIroku and Sango had Science first period so they heded off in a different direction.

"So looks like its just you and me!" Inu-yasha smiled putting his hands behined his head holding his math book also behined his head.

"It look's that way!" Kagome replied not looking at him and seaming to not be intrested in what he was saying.

"Its kinda cool getting to meet cool people right off the bat!"

'What is with this kid and saying cool? Is it his favorite line or something?' Kagome was not ready for this on the first day of school.

Inu-yasha had turn his smiling eyes from her to a girl who was passing by he looked at her waist swing back and forth his whole head followed her he wasnt paying eny attention what so ever to were he was walking.

"Watch out!" Kagome yelled as he ran strait in to a garbage can.

"I'm okay!" he said lifting his arm with his note book up.

'This is going to be a long day!' she thought rubbing her forehead.

---------------------------------------------

AUTHORS NOTE: hi sorry this chapter is in progress still and the next one isnt a chapter yet this is my first story and im kinda having 'computer problems'. i hope you enjoy the part thats here though and ill try to fix it soon.


	2. Arch Rivels Begining NOW!

**Arch Rivels Begining NOW!**

"Alright so this is our home room and this is were we are going to be for our first four classes. This year the teachers move class room to class romm until fourth period then we move from class room to class...Are you even paying attention?"

Kagome had been trying to explain this to the wandering eyed Inu-yasha for the last ten minutes but his eyes semed to keep wandering to other things. For instents the first five minutes he was looking at other girls as they came in and then when Kagome had yelled at him for not listening he began to look her over realising how good of a figure she has.

"Hey you now you have a great figure! Why don't you show it of a little more? You now were a tighter uniform like all the other girls are?"

Kagome rubbed her hand against her forhead she couldnt seme to get threw his to his head. He semed to only have girls on the mined. 'What a playboy!' She thought to herself 'Can somone come save me?' Her prayers were answered.

"Hey Higurashi! Long time no see. How you been?"

"Koga! You don't now how glad I am to see you! I'm good and how about you?"

"Oh im grand!" He sat down in the empty seat beside her and spoted Inu-yasha staring at him like he wanted to kill him for interupting them.

"And who's this?"

Kagome looked at Inu-yasha.

"Oh him? This is Inu-yasha a transfer student from Taiwan."

"A new transfer student? Cool!"

'Theres that word again,' Kagome thought to herself 'What is it with guy's and the word cool? Just habet or what?'

"I'm Koga its a pleasure to meet you!" Koga stuck his hand out for a hand shake smiling while Inu-yasha glared at him and then finaly took his hand unwillingly.

"A pleasure to meet you!" He said coldly.

'What's with this guy? All I did was come over to say hi to Kagome? Does he like her or somethin? Well he wouldn't be the only one! She's the most popular girl in school! She's also really to get along with, If you don't get on her bad side that is. I hope this guy gets on her bad side he bugs me. A lot!'

"Okay so what did you do over the summer Koga?" 'Koga you don't now how glad I was to see you I almost jumped for joy!'

Koga had been glaring back at Inu-yasha with a troubled look as to say 'I already don't like this guy!' he turned his eyes back tourds Kagome his face breaking in a smile.

"Oh I got to go to America with my folks! I tried to get a hold of you to tell you but it was so sudden!"

"Wow! Thats awsome! Its okay, but thats totally cool you'll have to tell me all about it after school kay?"

Koga grined.

"Alright! Does that meen i get to come over and try some of your gorment cookies?" Inu-yasha had not removed his glaring eyes from Koga till he said that.

"You cook?"

"Ya I cook! And no Koga not today okay? But me, you, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Rin can all go hang out after school and you can tell us all about it. Okay?"

Koga looked a little upset.

"Okay! Thats cool maybe later in the week then?"

Kagome smiled.

"That would be fine with me! Maybe if you stop by home ec tomorrow I can give you a sample."

Koga's face lit up.

"I'd love that!" Inu-yasha looked like he was gonna explode with anger.

'What's his problem?' Kagome wondered "Do you wanna try some to Inu-yasha? Your welcome to come over and try some tomorrow also!"

Inu-yasha stared at her.

"What makes you think I wanna come?"

"I was just saying, If you wanted to you could." Inu-yasha shifted his stare over to a girl who had just entered the room and was eying her figure carefully.

'How big of a jerk could he be?' Kagome thought 'He looked like he was gonna explode when I was inviting Koga to try some of my cooking, and then when I invite him to he doesnt seme to care eny more. Idiot! I just met him I don't now him so maybe he was just spacing out. Some people get a strange look on there face when they space out. No that can't be it. He looked like he wanted to kill Koga I now that look Ive seen it way to often in sports to not now it.'

"Hey Kagome whats your next class?" Koga asked pulling Kagome out of her spaced out world.

"Oh. Sorry Koga I must have spaced out on you again!" Kagome scratched her head while smiling apologeticly.

'Kagomes always spacing out It's one of thoes wonderful but annoying misteries of Kagome Higurashi.' Koga thought as he sighed in his head.

"My next class? Hmmm... I think Its science, and then I have..."

"No, no, no! I now that silly. Remember this year we have first four periods together than lunch and tehn we have P.E and go our sepreat way's!"

Inu-yasha sat up.

"What?"

"Oh ya thats right!" Kagome responded a little embaressed. "Ya we have the first four classes together the teachers move from class room to class room and then we switch class room's after lunch! I new that." Kagome smiled a bit embaressed.

'What's this guy's problem?' Koga thought staring at a bewildered Inu-yasha. 'I meen four classes in the same class room wont kill him will it? Or maybe he doesnt like the idea of me being in all thoes classes with him and Kagome! Hehehe ya its gonna be kinda hard for him to lay a paw on Kagome with me around!' Koga smiled un-a-were that he was smiling and staring at Inu-yasha.

'Damnit! What's he looking at me for? Why do I have to be in four classes with that jerk? I'm gonna wipe that smug smile off his face! Isnt that what Kagome was trying to tell me about a while ago? The changing of class room's? Why'd she suddenly forget when this guy show's up? What's he to her? Thats it I just made my first enemy at this new school! I don't like this guy him and his long black hair, and green emrald eyes!What's with the fancy looks? Whats with that black tie eny way? He could at least loosen it for crying out loud!'

Kagome looked back and forth between the two guy's 'What the hell are thoes to thinking? There giving eachother the death look! I hope it wasn't something I did! Oh jeeze why can't guy's just grow up?'

"Class I'm Mr.Hundures. I'm a new teacher starting at this school this year and I would like you all to pull out a sheet of paper and you're text books. I will explain what were doing when I see this out on everyone's desks."

Kagomes attention snapted forword to pay attention to her teacher she was going to pass all her classes with A's just like last year and keep up with her sports this was her goal.

As she began to scramble in her back pack to fined her note book and a pen Inu-yasha just sat there in his chair looking like a fool that was half asleep, and Koga slowly turned to face forword and open his already on the desk note book and grab his pen.

Kagome's foot hit Inu-yasha.

"Hey your suppose to be getting out a piece of papaer and your text book!"

Inu-yasha slowly opened one eye and looked at her. "Do I look like I care at the moment?"

'What had happened to the kined clumsy pervert from this morning who's attention span only lasted as long as a puppies?'

"Okay I just thought Id let you now!"

"I think I can here the teacher quiet well!" He pointed up to his doggy ears.

Kagome frowned 'So what? He hadnt moved or even reacted to what the teacher had said how was she suppose to now he was acctually listening?'

"Hey Kagome why don't you just ignore him? He's being a rude jerk eny way!" Koga said glaring at Inu-yasha 'How dare he treat my Kagome like that! She was only trying to help the foul mouthed brute! I'll kill him!'

'What's with that look? How can one guy give me such a look weve only just meet?' (look who's talking)

--------------

AN: I'm going to intruduce some more teachers later in the story one of which is going to develope a more important charecter and I can tell you now It is not Mr.Hundores.

Sorry that the chapters are also short I'll try to start to make them longer I just havent had much time lately to tipe a lot at a time.


	3. Inuyasha's First Potentioll Friend X th

**Inu-yasha's First Potentioll Friend X the Amount of Enemies!**

"Gosh I never thought a new teacher could give so much homework on the first day! I'll never be able to finish it all in one night!"

Sango laughed.

"What's so funny? It isnt funny! If I fail then Ill have to get tutered more by you! Wait now that I think about it that doesn't sound so bad!"

Sango smiled.

"Ya I guess I'd have to be the one to tuter you wouldnt I?"

"What's that suppose to mean??"

Sango grinned.

"Nothing! I wonder why they got so many new teachers this year! Did all the old one's retire or go on vacation?"

"Good question!"

------------------In Brasil:

"HAHAHA! Thoes lousy kids are ganna go threw hell this year!"

"Ya! When we get back they'll be so well behaved we wount even now them!"

"They cant even see whats coming!" "MUAHAHAHA!" (Teachers can be very scary people!)

---------------------------Back at school:

"I wonder how Kagome's doing in whats that new teachers name? Mr.Hundures?"

"Ya thats her and Inu-yasha's new teacher!" "I hope they aren't being as tourcherd as we are!"

"Ya for all we now he could be worse!"

"I hope so!"

"MIROKU!"

"Well I mean Kagome's smart and well I don't now about Inu-yasha and isnt Koga in that class too?"

"Yup I wish her luck!"

----------------------------

"For the last time Inu-yasha would you please get out youre book and a peace of paper!"

Inu-yasha was lent back in his chair feet on his desk eyes closed facing toured the ceailling.

"What if I don't wanna?"

"sigh Inu-yasha youre keeping my class from starting could you please just get out your book and paper? Then you can decide to do the work or not but I would preffer if you would pay attention and do as youre told!"

Mr.Hundures was looking quiet red and mad. 'Damn what is that Idiot thinking?' Koga looked at him with a glare that told him to do what he's told.

'Inu-yasha why are you intagonising the new teacher? Please just do as youre told! Please! I really wanna pass these classes and I wont be able to learn enything if you don't do as your told!' Kagome mentaly told him hopping he could here her, he couldn't of course.

"Well why am I keeping you from starting class by not getting out my book? You could start without me you now?" Mr.Hundures looked like he was going to explode with anger.

Kagome couldnt stand it enymore, she turned around rummeged threw Inu-yasha's backpack and found his text book and a peace of paper. Inu-yasha opened an eye to look at her.

"What are you doing?" He asked her really annoyed as she set the text book and paper on his desk.

"Unlike you I would like to go to highschool then collage and get a good job and have a good life!" She snapped back at him totally annoyed.

Her saphire eyes blazed strate threw him and pierced him in shock.

'What is with her? Damn it! Why do I all of a sudden feel so guilty?'

'Way to go Kagome! Your always great when it comes to taking charge in tough situations. What a good leader she'll be somday, and wife!'

"Thank you Ms.Higurashi! Now if you would all turn to page 89 we'll begin are first session of class for the year." Kagome and the rest of the class opened there books all except for one boy with silver locks.

Mr.Hundures turned to look at him from the text book he had opened. Kagome rolled her eyes and turned around.

"Now what are you doing?" Inu-yasha snapped glaring at her!

"If you couldnt tell Im making sure your on the page!" She snapped back 'Why did I have to help this jerk again?'

----------------

'She even wrote my name and put the title on the paper for me to make sure our class sould continue?! Damn now I feel bad that I wasn't doing what the teacher told me to. She's such a good girl its scary! But I bet she has a bad side! But she's so adorable! WAHHH! Why am I such a bad guy? Oh well!'

"And the square root multiplied by the fiftenth of the twenty fourth is equal to x plus the cuantitie of..."

RING, RING

"Class dismised take your five minute break and return to class!"

Kagome closed her text book and turned tourd Inu-yasha.

"If you wouldnt mined you could at least do what the teacher say's you don't have to do the work if you wanna faile in life or not go enywere in your life thats fine with me but your not dragging me or everyone else in this class down! You got it? Good!" With that she got up and huffed of to go to her locker to put her math book back and get her science and english text books.

'Wowe! That girls got a temper and even better a very, very cute a...' a big shadow blocked his view of the back of the beautifull Kagomes rump and the rest of her huffing of to her locker.

"Leave Kagome Higurashi alone she's not in to two timing jerks like you!" Inu-yasha looked up to see Koga and a few of the other guys in class standing in front of him there arms crossed giving him the evil eye.

"So what? Its not like she likes me eny way! And who ever said I'm in to her?" Koga huffed and bent down and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Listen you I don't now who you think you are waltsing in here like you own the damned place, but you don't and you don't even now Kagome. She's a great person who doesn't need her future ruined by an idiotic moran from out of town. Got it?"

Inu-yasha crossed his arms and lent back in his chair.

"Whatever its not like it matters to me! I don't get why your all riled up eny way!"

"Thats exactly the point! After your here awhile you'll get it!" Koga turned around and headed to the front of the room with some of the guy's one of the guy's in the group stayed behined. Inu-yasha looked at him.

"And what do you want?"

The guy's long black hair reached below his waist and was braided in a tight braid, his blue eyes were really dark and he stood at a huge advantage in height.

"Youre Inu-yasha right? Im Bankotsu! I'm sorry about all the other guy's!"

"Hmph! Why do you care? I don't!" Bankotsu looked at him.

"I guess you don't! But I thought I'd just let you now there not all that bad! You see Kagome Higurashi is really populare around here but she also is how do I put this? Unique!"

Inu-yasha looked at him with curiosity he put his chair down not uncrossing his arm's and returned the looke Bankotsu was giving him back at him.

"What do you mean by 'unique'?"

Bankotsu smiled.

"Well she's been asked out by many, many guy's here at this school and at the othere's but she's always refused. She always respondes 'Im sorry I don't think Im ready for a relation ship yet but we could be friends if you want?' She's a great person and the best athlete around. She's also smart and pritty. Who wouldnt want to go out with her?"

Inu-yasha stared at him 'So this girl is different! Really different! I think I should get to now her better! Hmmm...' Inu-yasha smiled Bankotsu just stared at him.

'I wonder what's going threw that guy's mined! He intrigues me he's got a personality similer to Kagome's except that he can be a jerk and...' Inu-yasha's thoughts had been interupted by a girl walking by he started looking at her up and down "She's got to be a 31 24 30! Defenetly!" 'And the fact that he's a total pervert!'

--------------------------

AN: HI I hope the chapters are becoming a little longer. If there not im sorry ill just have to make sure theres a lot of them enjot!


	4. English is the subject but

**English Is The Subject but That Doesn't look Like That's Going to Happen!**

"Alright class I now It's your first day of school and all but I'm going to give you work to do! No slackers will be permitted in my class understood?" the class in sincronisation responded to there fourth teacher of the day Ms. Kagura Wind Heart,

"Yes M'am!" All except for one lazy silver haired boy in the back of the room seated behined a sertain black haired girl.

'It's only the beggining of fourth period? It feels like I've been here for ages!' Inu-yasha thought to himself as he stared at his textbook pencil dangling from the side of his mouth.'

"Hey didn't you hear?" Koga asked him sounding as if it were something exciting.

"Hear what?" Inu-yasha turned tourd Koga alittle intreaged.

"When the teacher says open you're text book it mean open you're text book!"

Inu-yasha sighed. 'Whats with this jerk? I now that I just don't feel like it!'

Kagome glared at the two of them thinking, 'Lord help me!'

Inu-yasha turned his attention forward to see Kagome glaring at them.

"What?" He whispered.

Kagome snaped her attention forward and saw his textbook was wide open to the page they were suppose to be on (49).

'Why is she doing this? She's making me feel guilty!' Inu-yasha paused then looked up at her and smiled. 'Maybe she likes me and doesn't want me to get in trouble.'

Koga looked over at Inu-yasha and saw how he was smiling at Kagome and felt a chill go down his spine of anger. 'I'm going to get that bastard for thinking what I bet that pervert's thinking!'

-------------------

"Finally!" Kagome sighed as the bell rang to tell the students it was now lunch time.

"Hey Kagome what are you doing for lunch?" Koga asked as he put his last text book in his bag.

"Oh I promised Inu-yasha that we'd eat lunch with his brother after finding Sango and Miroku. And then Sango wants us to go sighn up for the school activities like the student council and representatives for our classes, she really wants us to be the leaders this year."

Koga frouned. 'That pervert spending lunch with the beautiful Kagome? Not on my life!'

"Could I join you?"

Kagome seamed suprised that he wanted to.

"Um...Sure! But what about you're guy friends? Wont they want you to spend lunch with them the first day of school like you always do?"

Thats right he had already promissed the guy's he'd eat lunch with them. 'Well as long as Miroku and Sango are there I think she should be okay!' He gave Inu-yasha a glare, he just smiled and waved as like to say goodbye.

"Ya I guess you're right. Maybe tomorrow?"

Kagome smiled.

"Of course! You're always welcome to eat lunch with us!"

Kagome always so friendly and modest.

"Okay I beter go the guy's are probablly looking for me."

"Okay, maybe I'll see you later."

"Of course!"

Koga smiled and turned to head for the door as he was about to walk threw Inu-yasha whispered to him.

"Ya you wouldnt wanna keep youre Kagome fan club waiting would you now? Does Kagome now you're in the fan club? Does she even now there is a fan club? What would she think if she found out?"

Koga turned to him really annoyed wishing he could rip this guys spine out but he restrained himself because Kagome was in the room. He leaned forward on Inu-yasha's desk fist's on his brown cedar desk.

"Listen you! You are not to fet in to my affairs or to get near to Kagome without my permission! Or unless she desides you're worthy which I will help show her the black mailing little scumbag you really are! You got me?"

Inu-yasha just smiled and staired at him.

"Whatever you say!"

Koga turned to leave,

"Oh master of the fair lady!" Inu-yasha added as soon as Koga's back was turned. Koga heard him but kept walking.

"What master of the fari lady? What fari lady are you dumbous talking about?"

"Oh nobody who shoulc consurnes you're beautiful little head about!"

Kagome just shook her head and walked away. Inu-yasha walked slowly behined her put his hands with his text book behined his head.

"Hey waite up! So were are we haveing lunch?"

-------------------

"Ahhh! You don't now how refreshing it is to be out of that stuffy old classroom!" Miroku stretched his arms out. "So how were you're first four periods?"

Kagome just sighed while Inu-yasha smiled.

"They were cool! I had a lot of fun and learned a lot! Didin't we Kagome?"

He looked over at Kagome smiling happily and inocently.

'What is with this guy?' Kagome though to herself as she found herself sayingm, "Ya just like every year!"

'Now why did I just say that? I could have just said no!'

Inu-yasha smiled at her. She gulped.

'Maybe that's why! He looks so inocent smiling like that. It's kinda scary.'

------------------------------

'You don't now how much you scare me Kagome Higurashi! You're beautiful, very athletic smart and, and I can't stop wanting you!'

"Hey Yuri stop hiting the poor tree! You're going to kill it! What did it ever do to you?"

Yuri stoped hiting the tree as her friend Hojo told her. Hojo and Yuri were both highschooler's at Osaka high they were 'Kagome spies'. They both liked her, a lot! Then again there were a lot of kids who liked her both guy's and girls, most didn't want to admit it though, so there were many Kagome 'fan clubs!' Scary!

"Hey you two what are you doing out here? Did you two forget? You're suppose to be making posters! The semester sighn-ups for council members won't make themselves, now will they?"

"Gulp Jenkotsu! We're sorry!"

"We'll get on them right away!" With those last words Yuri and Hojo flew off.

Jenkotsu chuckled. "Kids these days! What ever will I do with them?" 'though that boy was pretty cute! But not my type, I prefer raven haired men!'

Then the group of Kagome and her friends caught his eye.

'WOW! Now that's a guy I could love!' he saw the long black hair and the side of the 'young man's' face the rest of him was blocked by a tree. But he could see the saphire blue eyes the long black hair the girlish lips and the whitesh complexion.

'He's my perfect dream man!' Little did poor Jenkotsu now his dream man was a woman.

-------------

Kagome had been mistaken for a man before but usualy when she was wearing her 'regular clothes' not a school uniform with a green skirt and a white t-shirt with a green color and a red bow. She had a nice womenly figure with brod sholders and was really tall for a girl. She had the bild of an athlete and she liked to dress as one. She would usually were nice comfy baggy clothes at home, at school her uniform or her sport outfit for the sport she was playing at the time.

--------------------

"Were's Shippo?"

"Were's Sesshomaru?"

"They should be here by now!" Kagome and Inu-yasha looked at eachother they had decided to sit on the grass by the tree's they had been standing next to. Miroku and Sango just stared at them in suprise at how they had managed to say the same thing at the same time.

"Miroku you have noodle dangling from you're chin!" Kagome pointed out to take them, and herself, out of the shock.

"Oh!" Miroku looked down and was about to scoop it up with his chopsticks but Sango got in the way and put it in her mouth. Miroku smiled, as the noodle grew shorter till there lips touched.

Inu-yasha and Kagome both turned away blushing a bit at what they had witnessed.

'Why can't I have a carring boyfriend like that? Or a guy friend like that? When will I ever?'

'Wow! I didn't now Miroku and Sango were that close! I guess I learn something new every seconed!' Inu-yasha looked up to see Kagome returning to eating her food and blushing a bit while a look of sadness and lonelyness covered her face.

'Does Kagome have a boyfriend? It doesn't look like it! She, she looks so, so lonely!' Inu-yasha's expretion changed to simpathy. 'How could something so beautiful be ignored?'

----------

AN: Is this really only one day of school still? Ya I know I'll change that soon after this day is over I'll try to make the chapters more like day's okay? YAY! And how is poore Inu-yasha having such a bad first day?


	5. PE

**P.E! **

Lunch had finally ended.

"Wasn't it nice being able to eat lunch again like old times Kagome?" Sango asked her friend smiling.

"Sure was!" Watching Sango and Miroku make out was not exactly Kagomes idea of a great lunch. And what was up with that looke Inu-yasha kept giving her? Was it pitty? Or was it longing? Oh well he was defenetly not her dream man!

Her idea of a dream man was tall with dark long hair and beautifully soft eyes and always was kined or teasing her gentely and a little protective of her. As Kagome went off in to her day dream world herself and the rest of her class walked out on to the court it was vollyball for there first month of school (one of Kagomes favorite sports).

"Hey Higurashi! Wake up!"

A volly ball came at Kagomes head she came out of her day dream and used her quick reflexis and just put her arm out to catch the ball. She caught it with amazing grace and swiftness.

"Now that's the girl I wanna see out on my court!"

"Hi Coach!" Kagome smiled at him. She hadn't seen her coach since last year! He coached all the sports for there school and Kagome played most of them.

"Welcome back to school Ms.Higurashi! So are you still planing on playing all the school sports this year?"

"You know I am!"

Coach smiled.

"Good!"

"Coach Naraku! Coach Naraku, are we going to have kendo at our school this year?"

Naraku turned to face Kaede.

"Yes that's right! We finally have a kendo team!"

Kagome looked at him and smiled.

"Are girls finally aloud to play?"

Naraku turned tourds her and smiled.

"Of course not! But I bet we can still get you in!"

Kagome grined. She'd always practiced kendo with her older brother and loved playing it, a lot!

"Alright class! Today as you all know we are going to be playing vollyball! I want the first and seconed year girls to practice there serving and hitting in the gym! Well what are you waiting for? Get a move on!!"

The first and seconed years got up and headed for the gym. Naraku turned tourds the third years.

"Since all off you girls have been practicing the last two years, or have been good enough from the begining," He looked at Kagome. "you will be playing a full game outside! I want all of you to split in to teams of eight. You will have two people to sub in and out. Lets get started!"

The girls got up and chose there teams quickly Kagome got to start with the ball, she had won the game of rock paper sicors they had played for the ball first.

"On my whistle, ready? GO!"

The game began.

---------------------------

"Why don't girls and boys have the same P.E class again?"

Miroku slapped his head. Is this what Kagome had gone threw during the fisrt four periods?

"Because it would be insanetary! Have you seen the clothes the girls wear in P.E?"

Inu-yasha's imagination wandered. Miroku saw the look on his face and rolled his eyes.

What kinda Jr. high kid is this? A very perverted one!

"Have you seen them?"

Miroku paused. Then again wasn't he a pervert? A pervert only with his girlfriend now but before...before he'd been just like Inu-yasha. He smiled.

"Yes!"

Inu-yasha smiled.

"You sly dog you!" he hit Miroku playfully.

Miroku winced. Wow this guy is strong!

"Ya but that was before I meet Sango. Now the only girl I ever see in the P.E outfit is Sango!"

Inu-yasha just smiled.

Then Bankotsu came up to them.

"Hey Inu-yasha! Miroku!"

"Whats up dog?" Inu-yasha asked and put his hand out Bankotsu hit it then there hands went in to fists and hit the otheres.

"So hows you're first day so far?"

Inu-yasha smiled slyly.

"Wonderfull! Hey we all have a free period right now right?"

"Ya but thats only for the first week of school untill..." Miroku was cut off by Inu-yasha.

"Why don't we go sneek a peek at those P.E uniforms?"

---------------------------

Kagome hit the ball with such intensety the girls on the other side scrambled to hit it and missed.

"Point Higurashi's team!"

Kagome's team uprored in cheer.

"One more game Kagome! One more!" Sango yelled from the side lines. Sango wasn't much of a player but our sweaty Kagome on the other hand was an athlete all the way.

Kagome twirled the ball up in the air and hit it. The ball was sent right back at themKagome ran forward to the net from her server spot were she hadn't rotated from the whole game.

"I go!" she yelled as her team mates backed off to let her spike the ball down behined the person coming up to challenge her for a point.

----

"WoW!" Inu-yasha commented from the bushes "She looks gorgeus in thouse tight black shorts and white tank-top!"

"Looke at her she looks even more beautifull when she's all sweaty!" Bankotsu added. They both couldn't pull there eyes off her. Miroku just rubbed his head and muttered.

"Perverts!" Then he looked over at the bench and his eyes popped out in little hearts "Now there is my beautifull princess! My Sango!" he began to druel.

"Now who's the perverts again?" Bankotsu and Inu-yasha looked at him.

---------

"Ya Kagome!" Kaede cheered from her spot as a setter (infront of the net). Kagome had been domanating the court for all the games so far.

They scored point after point till the end of the game. A over hand serve for, the final score!

"YA!"

"Kagome you're the best!"

Her team all came in to a big group hug.

----

'Wow she's even cuter then I ever could have thought! She's matture, athletic and so sexy with thouse saphire eyes raven hair and...What the hell am I thinking? She could only be perfect for Sesshomaru. Not me, never in a thousand years.' Inu-yasha sighed.

Bankotsu and Miroku looked at him.

"Whats the matter Inu-yasha?" Miroku asked.

Inu-yasha looked up to his friends consurned faces.

"Oh it's nothing just spacing out for a sec!" he scratched the back of his head realising how noticable he was when he spaced out.

Miroku shrugged his sholders to rub the fealing he was lying off his sholders.

"Hey how come they get a guy teacher? I mean, there uniforms are so short and they have a guy coach! Isn't that a bit disturbing for them?"

"I bet!"

----------------------

"Wow! Look at that spike Kagome has!" a freshmen who had just come out of them gym said drawing the attention of the other freshmen's to Kagome, who was now practicing her spikes.

"She's amazing!" another jr. said.

"She's adorable!" Everyone looked at the freshman who said this. Inu-yasha, and Bankotsu pulled there eyes from the beautifully sweaty Kagome, and Miroku pulled his eyes from his Sango to the girl who had said that.

The girl had black hair and was really short. Her eyes were brown and her face lit up with joy watching Kagome work out.

Kagome had obviously not hered her.

"Hey Kagome!" Kagome looked up, "We better head to the changing room or else we'll be late to our next class!"

"Okay Sango ill be there in just a seconed!" Kaede threw Kagome another volly ball. Kagome went up and hit the ball with so much power for her spike that it bounced off the ground in to the bushes.

"Oh sorry Kaede! I'll go get it you go ahead of me!" Kaede went off.

"Great job today Higurashi!"

"Thanks Kaede!" Kagome told her as she ran over to the bushes were the ball had landed. She saw the silver shine of the volly ball.

"Oh here it is!" she pulled it up to fined, "Hair?" s

She looked confused. Then she pulled more slowly.

"Oww!" Inu-yasha's head popped up.

"What are you pulling my hair for?"

Kagome just looked at him a little suprised, then angry.

"Why are you even over here?"

Inu-yasha blushed.

"Ummmm!"

"Who else is with you?" Kagomes eyes scaned the area and grabbed two backing out black haired boys one by the braid the other by his short pony tail.

"Miroku! Bankotsu? What the hell do you think your doing?" they all hung there heads blushing.

"Ummmm!" sincronisation.

"Peaping toms!" Kagome yelled and hit them all over the head. "What were you all thinking?"

They all looked at her guiltily and rubbing there cheeks.

"Hey were just doing what any guys our age would do!" Inu-yasha used as a defence.

Kagome hit him over the head again.

"PERVERT! Miroku I know you were just watching your girlfriend so get out of here."

Miroku bowed.

"Thank you Kagome!"

"Don't think I wont tell Sango though!" Miroku stopped walking.

"sigh Dog house for me! he continued off.

"And you two!" Kagome growled "Who were you watching?" Inu-yasha and Bankotsu blushed.

"Ummmm!" sincronisation.

Kagome tapped her foot impatiently.

"Well?"

Inu-yasha was thinking of an excuse then his eyes wandered down to Kagomes outfit. 'Wow!' he thought as he looked at her outfit. Tight spandex black shorts, a white tight tank top, short cut tennies and white socks.

"I knew her figure would look wonderfull in a tight shirt!"

Kagome's eye brows raised. Bankotsu looked at him in dumb shock. Inu-yasha looked at them in confusion of why they were looking at him then he realised.

"D, D, Did I just say that out loud?"

Bankotsu noded his head his mouth still open in shoock.

Inu-yasha looked up at Kagome who's battle arora had grown huge.

"INU-YASHA!" she hit him really hard and stomped off.

Inu-yasha sat there next to Bankotsu who was still in shock.

"I need to learn to keep my mouth shut!"

"..."

"I totally agree!" Bankotsu finally managed.

----------

AN: soon one day of school will be over and then there will be chapters of one day not 5 of one day! I shall try to remember that! Sorry! I'm trying to update evenly to so they will all progress slowly! (sorry again) And I'm really sorry about my spelling I shall try to go back and fix that (when I'm done with the stories most likely)!


End file.
